1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image reading apparatus that includes a lower unit, an upper unit rotatably supported by the lower unit, and a guide, and is capable of ejecting a medium between the upper unit and the lower unit.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H5-147800 discloses a technique for a paper-ejection guide device in a paper-conveying type scanner that can switch its ejecting direction of an original between forward ejection and backward ejection by switching a position of a movable guide plate.
There is still a room for improvement in facilitating jam clearance when paper jam (a medium being stuck in the apparatus) occurs in the image reading apparatus. For example, in an image reading apparatus that can eject a medium between an upper unit and a guide, when the upper unit is relatively rotated with respect to the lower unit for clearing the paper jam, it is desired to prevent the medium from being lodged between the upper unit and the guide. Further, it is desired to prevent the image reading apparatus from becoming large.